The Phantom's Bride
by KruegerVoorheesGRL
Summary: A young girl named Margarita comes to the opera house with her step father and step brother. The Opera Ghost falls in love with her and she falls in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom's Bride**

Written by

**Maggie Roberge**

Prologue: My New Life

It is a very interesting tale I have to tell about how I came to know Erik. I have many interesting details about our life. He was a lonely soul living in the catacombs of the Opera Populáire, and I was just a new girl who came to make her home and learn to act and sing in the opera house. I came when my half-brother and stepfather went for a job in the opera house. You see, I am Korean, and so were my parents. My father had to move to France to follow his work, and my mother and I went with him. We were there only a few days, when my father became ill, and died. My mother, had to live on her own, and support me at the same time. That's when she met my stepfather, and they got married. He was a widower with a son named Dominic, a relatively young man, but still older than I. He looked after me then, and still does now, just like we were under the same father. When my mother passed, I was left alone with Dominic and his father. My stepfather, Anatolle de Cherie, was offered a job to aid Monsieurs Firmin and Moncharmin as assistant manager of the opera house. Apparently, they needed help managing the opera house on account of some "incidents". We had absolutely no idea what would happen to us in future. My world was about to be shattered, forever.

**Chapter 1: The Opera Ghost Again**

We entered the Opera house on the evening of March 12th, 1872. It was still quite cold, even though spring was about to hit us in the face. When I first entered the opera house, I thought I was in heaven, seeing all the marvelous golden statues, the huge grand staircase before me, the brilliance of the lamps all around. I was almost overwhelmed.

"This is where you're going to be working?" I asked Father.

"Yes, this is it. Welcome to your new home," said Father. My mother may have been Korean, but my stepfather didn't mind our nationality at all, and so he stuck with her and me until she died of smallpox. I was devastated, but my half brother Dominic was there for me all the way. We have been friends for a very long time, and I love him just as if he were my brother by blood relation.

"It's quite big isn't it Margarita?" Dominic asked looking at me.

"Perhaps a bit too big," I answered. I clung to him for support. Just then, the two managers, Firmin and Moncharmin came down to greet us, beside them, a tall brunette lady accompanied by her longhaired husband strode in silence.

"Welcome to the Opera house. I am Monsieur Firmin, and this is Monsieur Moncharmin. We are happy to welcome you to your new home," said Monsieur Firmin. I backed up behind Dominic some more.



"Thank you, I am Monsieur Anatolle de Cherie, and this is my son Dominic and my little step daughter Margarita," said Father pushing me forward. I came without hesitation and put my hands behind my back shyly.

"She's quite shy isn't she?" asked Moncharmin.

"Yes, even though she's going on 22, she's still shy," Father explained.

"It's not my fault," I said.

"No one said it was. She'll take some time to get used to her new surroundings," said Dominic.

"Oh yes, this is Christine Daae, she's the one who you will be understudy to," said Firmin gesturing to the brunette woman with the longhaired man.

"Hello," she said happily. I curtseyed to her 

"This is my husband, the Viscount Raoul de Chagny," said Christine gesturing to the longhaired man.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Raoul. Since I hate long greetings, I knew at that moment I wanted to see the rest of the Opera house, but my stepfather wasn't finished talking to the managers.

"We're very glad you accepted this job," said Moncharmin.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked my stepfather.

"Well, there were many incidents in the past," said Firmin.

"Such as what?" asked Dominic?



"Well, a couple years ago, the ghost inhabited our Opera house," said Moncharmin.

"Ghost?" asked my stepfather with an amused look.

"Oh yes, he did many strange and ghastly deeds in the past," said Firmin. My stepfather laughed. Oh stepfather, if you knew then what you do now, you wouldn't have laughed so.

"You shouldn't laugh at the idea, he may come back again," said Moncharmin. Christine and Raoul started. Dominic raised an eyebrow.

"We all feared him. Especially Miss Daae," said Firmin.

"Can we please change the subject?" asked Raoul.

Finally my chance came to see the rest of the Opera house.

"Would you like to see the rest of the Opera house now?" asked Christine.

"May I Father?" I asked. He nodded, and Christine led me away from the others along with Dominic. Raoul stayed to talk with my stepfather.

"I think you'll like it here, it's very welcoming, except for the cellars," said Christine along the way to the dormitories.

"What's wrong with the cellars?" I asked.

"Well, very interesting things have happened down there once. I don't want to remember," said Christine. I wondered what she meant, and thought she was probably speaking of the "ghost" again. We kept on 

walking, and later met up with a young blonde girl, about no older than myself at the time.

"Oh, Margarita, this is Meg, a dear friend of mine," said Christine.

"Hello, you must be Christine's understudy," said Meg.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"How have things been?" asked Christine.

"Normal, thank goodness," said Meg. I was getting a little nervous.

"What connection do you two have with the "ghost"?" I asked. Meg and Christine shuddered.

"He was in love with me at one point. Now Raoul lives to forget him. However, I never want to forget his voice, the voice of an angel," said Christine with a far off look.

"You're not just telling us this as a joke are you?" asked Dominic.

"Why no! We'd never joke about the things he did. He made our prima donna la Carlotta sing just like a frog!" said Meg.

"No one could stand her though," said Christine.

"Even though you were her understudy," said Meg. Christine frowned.

"Well, should we see the rest of the Opera house now?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh yes, we shall show you the rest. Come, let us go," said Christine. Before we left, I thought I saw something move in the shadows. I hurried to follow Christine and the others. Christine and Meg 

showed us everything, all the different rooms, the stage, and Christine's old dressing room, which no one seemed to want to occupy. One place we did not venture to was the cellars, for obvious reasons.

"Where will I be staying?" I asked. Christine and Meg exchanged glances.

"We're not sure exactly, whichever room you choose," said Christine.

"May I stay in your old dressing room?" I asked. Christine went white.

"Are you sure you would?" she asked.

"Of course, why not?" I asked.

"Never mind. You may, I guess," said Christine. We walked back to her old dressing room, and I went in alone. Dominic, Christine and Meg waited outside the door. I looked around. There was a nice bathroom, a make-up desk with three mirrors, a door leading to a bedroom, and on one wall was a full-body mirror. I stared at it for a while, and then walked back to the door.

"Yes, this will be a fine place to get dressed," I said. Christine and Meg exchanged nervous looks. Just then, Dominic yelled.

"Opera Ghost! Opera Ghost!" he shouted pointing to a dark corner. Christine, Meg, and I all huddled together and screamed. Dominic lowered his finger and laughed.



"I've always been able to scare Margarita!" Dominic laughed. I went up and hit him.

"That was a nasty trick!" I yelled at him. Just then, Meg screamed again.

"It's all right, my brother was just being a twit," I explained, but Meg didn't calm down.

"There, there in the corner! Look!" Meg pointed. We looked, and we saw what looked like a death's head with a pair of flaming eyes. Christine nearly fainted, Dominic came in front of us, and I just stared wide-eyed. As quickly as they came, the eyes and death's head disappeared.

"This is terrible! He has returned!" Meg cried looking very frightened.

"This cannot be! I don't want to go through that whole incident again! Raoul will never want to return here again!" Christine yelled.

"So there really is a ghost," I said dumbstruck. I had no idea what we were going to get into.

**Chapter 2: Erik**

We ran back to the others as fast as we could. We found them all still talking.

"He's returned! The Opera Ghost has returned!" Christine yelled falling limply into Raoul's arms. Dominic and I ran to my stepfather's side.



"We saw only his eyes, blazing yellow, just like flames!" I exclaimed. Even Dominic had a hint of fear in his eyes.

"What a trick to play on us," said my stepfather, but when I looked up at him with fear in my eyes, he knew at once we weren't playing around.

"Where did you see him?" asked Moncharmin.

"Near Christine's old dressing room," said Meg.

"Are you sure you still want to be in my old room?" asked Christine. I nodded.

"I want to see the whole ghost for myself," I said firmly.

"Are you sure, it might be dangerous," said Dominic.

"I may be shy, but when it comes to facing danger, I'm no coward," I replied.

"Maybe she's not so shy after all," said Firmin. I smiled. After that disastrous day, we all had dinner together, and told everyone about our family history. After dinner, I retired to my room. I looked around, and arranged my things around the room.

"Margarita," I heard a voice whisper behind me. I whirled around, but no one was there.

"Who is it?" I asked looking around. No reply.

"Dominic, is that you playing your tricks again?" I asked. But there was still no reply. I then began to grow scared. I looked in all the 

different places where someone could hide, but found nothing. I then ran out, and found my brother.

"Dominic, there was someone calling me in my room, but I couldn't find the source of the voice," I said frightened.

"It was probably your imagination. It is very active in you," he replied.

"Yes I know, but…oh never mind," I said. I later joined up with Christine, and began my training as a singer/actress. Many days passed, and I became very good at my new skill. Every once in a while, I would hear that voice again, but I never found the source. Finally, my big debut came. There was a full house, but I didn't get nervous…too much.

"You'll do fine!" said Christine.

"I'm going to do something wrong, I just know it!" I complained.

"No you won't," said Meg. I felt reassured. My stepfather on the other hand, was worried about where he and Dominic were going to sit.

"How about Box five?" asked Dominic.

"No, no you mustn't!" exclaimed Moncharmin.

"Why not?" asked Dominic?

"Because, _he_ always sat in Box five, and since he has returned, we must keep it open for him once more," said Firmin. My stepfather and Dominic just agreed without quarrel, even though my stepfather was still skeptical about the ghost. The whole evening went by swiftly, and just 

as Meg and Christine said, I didn't mess up. I went back to my dressing room after the performance with Dominic, delirious with happiness.

"Margarita, you were absolutely perfect!" Dominic exclaimed hugging me when we got into my room.

"Thank you!" I hugged him back. We talked about the performance for a while, and then he left me alone. I collapsed on the bed. Just then, I heard the voice again.

"Margarita, you were wonderful my dear," said the voice softly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Angel of Music, here to aid all young artists in the musical realm," it answered.

"Where are you?" I asked looking around.

"I am everywhere. You shall find me yourself," it answered.

"How?" I asked getting up and pacing around the room.

"Go to your mirror," it said. I went to the full-body mirror on the wall. The voice then began to sing, a gorgeous and alluring song, which I couldn't resist. I walked forward towards the mirror, and before I knew it, I had passed right through it. I found myself in a small hallway, with very little light. I looked back, but I couldn't find any way to get back out. Just then, I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around again, and found myself staring right into the death's head with the flaming eyes! I tried to scream, but something covered my mouth, it wreaked of death, and rotting flesh. I blacked out. When I awoke, I found that the 

person who had grabbed me had put me on a horse. He simply had to hold out his hand, and the animal followed him. He led the horse down a long passage to a boat on a lake. I looked at him long and hard. He was wearing dress clothes, and the death's head was nothing more than a white mask, which covered his whole face save his mouth. The horse stopped at the edge of the lake. He put up his arms to help me down, but I jumped off on the other side.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I told you, I am the Angel of Music," he replied.

"You-you're the Opera Ghost aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, now come my dear, we must go," he said.

"I won't!" I exclaimed trying to get away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Why won't you?" he asked.

"You frighten me!" I replied feebly, recoiling from him.

"Now, now. You shall come with me. You're the sweetest girl in the opera house, you'll be sweet to me too, won't? No one ever was, but you'll save me from my solitude," he had relinquished my wrist and was bending over me.

"No, I'm going back up to my room!" I tried to leave, but he grabbed my arm. I looked down, and found his hands were almost skeletal. My legs almost gave way beneath me, and I had no choice but to go with him. I climbed into the boat, and he rowed it across the lake. 

He pointed a bony finger, and the horse went back up the passage. I gathered up more strength, and would have jumped out and swam back to shore, but for the fear of what might be in the water. He rowed for what seemed like ages, and all I could do was wait. 

"This lake, it will be _our_ lake," he said. I turned to look at him.

"You can't be serious," I said looking at him with fear.

"They've poisoned your mind against me," he said simply "they don't know how much I love you. They will now though, you'll get used to it here. Christine did, but she betrayed and abandoned me, but you won't will you?"

"I would if I could," I said getting a little angry.

"You'll learn to love it here, along with the dark. The dark is nice. It's peaceful and friendly. I'll help you get to know it," he said calmly. We finally reached the shore. There was a small staircase leading up to a door in the wall. He tied off the boat, and ascended the stairs a little ways. He then turned and tried to take my hand, but I slid backwards in the boat.

"You needn't be frightened of me," he said. I still didn't go any nearer to him. He then went all the way up to the door and opened it.

"Come along my dear," he said turning back to me. I reluctantly followed him inside, what choice did I have? He led me into a large room, with a couch and an organ against the wall. There was also a door with a small covered window on it, and another door and red curtain off 

to the side on the walls. He bade me to sit down on the couch. I hurriedly went past him and sat down.

"This is my home. I come here, after watching you sing," he said. I looked around at everything. It wasn't too big, but good enough for one person. In the corner was a small table with some small finger foods on it.

"Looking for a way out?" he asked with an amused look.

"Perhaps," I said. I then got up and ran through the red curtain. I screamed at what I saw. There was an open coffin in the room I had run into, along with a few candles and a piano in the corner. I ran out immediately and stopped on some stairs leading up to the door.

"That is where I sleep," he said pointing.

"How can you sleep in something like that?" I asked looking at him disgustedly.

"It reminds me of the eternal rest I shall one day take," he said darkly.

"Such a bright and optimistic person you are," I said sarcastically. He laughed. His laugh was so horrible and cold; I had to cover my ears. He came over to me, and lowered my hands.

"Come," he said, leading me up two more stairs to another room. He opened the door, and led me in. I stared in wonder at this next room. It had a gorgeous four-poster bed; curtains on the walls, three full-body 

mirrors, a dresser with smaller mirrors, all sorts of shoes lined up at the foot of the bed, and a small door leading two a bathroom.

"This is your room. Christine once slept in it, but now it is yours," he said showing me the room. I walked away from him, and looked all around the room. I turned to face him.

"You did all this for me?" asked in disbelief.

"Yes my dear," he said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I should have thought that that would be obvious," he said simply. I frowned.

"Don't get smart with me. I don't like men who think they're the smartest people in the world," I said indignantly "now, you've shown me your home, let me go."

"No, you cannot go now, I won't allow it," he said firmly. I began to get angry. I walked over to him, fist poised, ready to strike.

"Take me back now, or God help me I'll…" I threatened him. To my surprise, he recoiled in fear, and put his hands up in a pathetic attempt to protect himself.

"Please don't hurt me, I just want someone to love and love me, is that so horrible?" he asked tightly closing his eyes "I am a human being just like yourself, I didn't mean any harm, I, I just wanted someone to be there with me and save me from my loneliness!" I couldn't stay mad at 

him, only feel pity. I lowered my hand and walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Won't you sit down?" I asked sweetly. He went over and crouched on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"No, no not there silly creature, here," I patted the other side of the bed. He got up and shyly and sat down slowly. I crept closer to him on the bed. I slowly put my arms around his shoulders. I felt him go rigid.

"You're not at all like what the others said you were," I said leaning my head against the back of his shoulder.

"Well, I-I'm a little gentler with p-people I like," he stuttered. I took my arms off his shoulders. I then crawled over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"As a matter of fact, I think what you've done is cute in a way," I said sweetly. I reached over and tickled his stomach. He closed his eyes and laughed. It wasn't a cold harsh laugh like before, but rather a sweet almost musical little giggle.

"W-what are you d-doing t-to me?" he asked still laughing.

"You don't know?" I asked stopping briefly.

"No, how is it that you can make me laugh by using your fingers?" he asked.

"You mean no one's ever tickled you before?" I asked looking shocked.

"Tickle?" he asked with an inquisitive look.



"It's when you touch someone, under the arms, on their stomach, their neck, or the bottom of their feet to make them laugh," I explained.

"Oh. Well, no one has ever wanted to touch me before," said Erik. He actually managed to smile a little. I crawled back over to the other side of the bed.

"You poor, deprived thing," I said amiably. I got up from the bed.

"Wait, could you do that again?" he asked turning around to look at me.

"Do what again?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"Will you tickle me?" he asked shyly. I couldn't help it; I _had_ to tickle him. Erik laughed. Then, when he did it to me, I immediately stopped. That's my one embarrassing weakness.

"You're not frightened of me now, are you?" he asked.

"N-n-oo!" I laughed "Stop!" he stopped, and I got off the bed.

"You must be hungry," said Erik.

"Not especially,'" I said looking down.

"Come, come, it's nearly dinner time anyway," he said, also getting up.

"Dominic will be worrying about me, I must leave!" I said. I ran out the door, and almost got to the door of Erik's house on the lake, before he came in front of me.

"He can stand to be without you for one night," said Erik, still barring my way. I backed up slowly.



"Come, sit at my table," said Erik, gesturing to the table in the corner. I walked over to it and sat down. Erik sat down opposite me. I ate some bread, a few prawns, some chicken, and drank a little Tokay. Erik just sat and watched.

"What?" I asked after swallowing a prawn. He just shook his head.

"You're a very strange man," I said. He frowned.

"How so? I know I have been odd in the past," said Erik looking a little confused.

"Well, I don't mind the mask, I find it interesting and mysterious, but you stare at me while I eat, you've gotten all these things for me, and you even have this little obsession with music, and teaching me how to sing better and act well," I explained. Then my eyes drifted to his hands.

"And look at your hands, they're very bony, almost like claws," I commented.

"Like claws?" he asked "as in those of a monster?" he held his hands up next to his ears, fingers bent. I dropped the chicken wing I had picked up.

"Erik will get you! He'll get you with his 'claws'," he got up, still holding his hands in that ridiculous position, and bending over slightly. I got up as well. He came over to me; hands still raised, and jerked them towards my stomach.

"RARR!" he yelled. I gave a little scream, and jumped backwards. Erik stepped forward after me.



"RARR!" He yelled louder, and jerked his hands at me again. I screamed louder and jumped back again.

"RAAA!" he then lunged forward, I screamed and ran away.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and ran around his chamber, and he followed me, still holding his hands like claws. Finally, I ran into my bedroom, and jumped on the bed. Erik came in and jumped on top of me, and started tickling me again. I laughed loudly. We kept this up for about ten minutes. Finally, Erik stopped.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, getting up.

"Yes, in spite of myself, I am," I said, turning over to face him. I reached up to his face, but he jerked his head away from me.

"No please don't. One thing you aren't allowed to do, is touch my mask," he said backing off.

"Come on, I want to see," I said sitting up.

"No," he said. I crossed my arms. I didn't care what he said, one way or another; I was going to see his face. I had decided.

"Now My Dear, it is getting late, you should probably get some rest. I will return you to your Dominic tomorrow," he left the room. I lay down on the bed.

"_He really isn't as bad as the others claimed. I actually think I like him_," I thought. I thought about it more and more, about his kindness, musical abilities, his playfulness. The more I thought about it, the more I came to realize how I felt.



"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" I said getting up and walking around the room. "I think I'm in love with that maniac." I paced the room. I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I am! I'm falling in love with that twisted and deformed phantom known as 'Erik'. I'm falling in love, with a man no one else wants. His own mother and father probably abandoned him," I went back over to the bed, got under the covers, and fell asleep thinking about nothing other than Erik. In the morning, I woke up with only one thing on my mind. I got out of bed, washed my face, and went out to find Erik. I found him sitting at his organ. I came up behind him slowly, and placed my hands on his shoulders. He hesitated for a second on his organ, then started playing again. I slowly reached up towards his face, and with one smooth motion pulled his mask off. Erik screamed and threw me off of him. I landed hard on the floor. He yelled, and held his face. He began to curse me between screams.

"Margarita! You little devil! You little demon! Curse you! How dare you? I told you not to touch my mask!" he brought his hands down so I could set eyes on his face. His eyes were set into his skull, he had no nose, holes all over, and the whole thing was comprised of dead flesh. Tears came into his eyes and mine.

"You wanted to see this? You wanted to see the Erik behind the mask! Here! Why not tear my flesh off like you did my mask!" he 

grabbed my hands and peeled his flesh away with my nails. I pried my hands out of his.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" I asked getting up.

"The only thing that hurts me is the knowledge that you will never want to see me again, or come back to my home. You have recoiled in disgust from my face like so many others!" he yelled at me. He fell to his knees and covered his eyes.

"Do you see any look of disgust in my eyes?" I looked at him with a sad pity. The anger disappeared from his eyes. I came over, knelt down, and put my arms around him. Erik lowered his hands and looked up at me like a child in fear of something.

"I do not fear your face, I love every last deformed inch of you Erik!" I put my head on his shoulder. Erik looked shocked for a second.

"What did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

"I love you!" I said again. He stood up and looked at me.

"I don't mind your face," I said. I reached out and stroked it with the back of my fingers, but drew my hand back immediately.

"It feels disgusting doesn't it?" asked Erik.

"No, it tickles," I said rubbing my hand.

"It does, does it?" he asked looking at me mischievously. He then rubbed his face against my neck. I began to laugh out loud.

"Stop it! Erik! That tickles too much!" I laughed. Erik and I embraced for a while. Finally, he stopped and put his mask back on.



"So, you really and truly love me?" he asked. I looked back into his eyes, with all the sincerity that I could show.

"Yes Erik," I answered. Immediately he jumped in the air, and screamed with delight. He jumped around his chamber yelling and leaping for joy. I couldn't help myself. I had to laugh at the way he looked.

"She loves me! Oh happy day! What joy, what elation I feel! She really loves me! She…" he was cut off when he fell down the stairs up to his room. I gave small yelp.

"Are you all right?" I asked going over to him immediately. He sat up on the stairs.

"I'm all right my dear, nothing to worry about," he said brushing himself off.

"Here, let me see if you're bruised anywhere," I said, lightly feeling his stomach all over with my fingertips. He started to laugh.

"M-m-margarita you're tickling me-heeheeheehahahahaha!" he laughed and rolled around on the steps.

"That's the point!" I kept doing it. There was a lot of laughing, so much that I had no doubt that some of it was audible to the people in the opera house above. Finally I stopped, and he got up off the stairs.

"Come, we must return. Those two fools who call you family will be missing you," he said. He opened the door and gestured for me go through. I smiled as I past him. He bowed to me. I walked down the 

stairs to the boat. I got in, and Erik closed the door and followed. He got in as well, and rowed the boat across the lake.

"I'm beginning to warm to the idea of this being 'our' lake," I said smiling at him. Erik gave a look of embarrassment. I was positive if it was visible, Erik was blushing under his mask.

"I love the month of April, it's lovely. Spring in the air," I said dreamily.

"Who me? I should spring in the air and fall in our lake?" he asked playfully. I laughed.

"Erik, you're so funny," I laughed. Erik gave a sheepish smile. We spent the rest of the time talking of spring and memories past. He told me all about his life. He told me about his skill with the Punjab lasso, the sultana, and of his family. I listened intently, but didn't like the part about his life during the "Rosy hours of Mazenderan".

"Do still like doing things like that?" I asked.

"Not anymore, except when Joseph Buquet met his end. I'm sure you've heard of that," he answered.

"Yes I have. But promise me Erik; don't do things like that anymore, for my sake. It may have made the little sultana laugh, but you have already seen that you can make me laugh in other ways," I said.

"I promise, for you my love," said Erik looking deep into my eyes. I smiled at him. Finally, we reached the bank. We got out of the boat, 

and we walked up to the mirror door, our arms around each other's waists. When we got up to the door, I turned to face him.

"Will I see you again soon?" I asked.

"Yes, you can be sure," he said lovingly. He showed me how to work the spring to control the mirror. I went through the door, and watched it close in front of his adoring face. I turned and went to the door of my room. I opened it, and found Dominic sitting with his back against the wall of my room, asleep.

**Chapter 3: My Revelations**

I gently woke Dominic up. He smiled at once when he saw me.

"Where have you been all night? Father and I were worried sick!" he yelled.

"Don't yell Dominic, you'll attract attention," I said simply.

"What has sparked this good mood?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I answered.

"Come on Margarita, I know when you're hiding something,' he said. I looked about us, making sure no one was coming, and forced Dominic inside my room. I closed the door gently and faced Dominic.

"Well, what has gotten you so happy, and where were you?" Dominic asked again.

"I have a confession. I am in love,' I said dreamily.

"Splendid! That is good news. My little sister is growing up! Tell me, who is the lucky young man?" he asked. I hesitated.



"The-the Opera Ghost," I said looking down. I saw the smile melt from his face. He went almost deathly pale.

"Are you mad?" he asked simply.

"No Dominic, I've never been more in my right mind," I said.

"This will never do, father will have a fit! You cannot be in love with _him_," he said beginning to pace the room.

"I can love whom ever I deem worthy!" I shot back.

"Anyone but him! He's a murderer!" he said stopping.

"That is all in the past. He has changed, and if not, I will change him!" I spat. Both of our tempers were running hot.

"You never learn Margarita! It isn't that simple," he said, sitting down on the bed putting his face in his hands.

"How can you love him anyway, with his deformed face, and…" I cut him off.

"Is that all this is about? So he's deformed, what difference does it make! I'm sure if he were handsome you'd be reacting differently. He's still human Dominic!"

"Only just barely!" Dominic fumed. I got angry.

"Get out!" I yelled pointing to the door. Dominic got up slowly, and left the room. I knew I shouldn't have told him, right from that point. I collapsed on my bed.

"_What am I going to do_?" I thought, "_Dominic didn't take that well at all, so my stepfather is sure to take it the same way. Those two are _

_mirror images of each other_." I knew I couldn't let Dominic tell my stepfather just yet. I then got up, opened the door and ran after Dominic. I caught up with him in one of the halls.

"Dominic, you must not tell anyone about my love," I said in a pleading voice.

"Margarita, this is serious," he said looking me in the eye.

"You speak as though I've committed a murder or something. Please Dominic, for everyone's sakes," I said looking back at him. He hung his head, and nodded. I thanked him, and ran off to find Christine and Meg. I caught up with them, and we all went to rehearsal. When we got to the stage, there was a strange looking woman with two young girls a little younger than I talking to Mms. Moncharmin and Firmin, my stepfather, and Dominic.

"Mme. Carlotta, delightful to see you again!" M. Firmin exclaimed. I stepped back a bit.

"Is something wrong Margarita?" asked Meg.

"No, it's just…_her_," I said slowly. Christine gave an exasperated sigh. Meg looked up.

"And who are these beautiful young ladies?" asked M. Moncharmin.

"This is my daughter Angenette, and her cousin Clarabelle. They wish to become dancers for the Opera Populáire," Carlotta explained. Christine, Meg and I just stood and watched this.



"Well, I'm sure we can help with that. Oh, Christine, Meg, Margarita, would you come over please?" asked M. Firmin. We immediately went over to them.

"Angenette, Clarabelle, this is Christine Daae, former understudy to Mme. Carlotta, Meg Giry, daughter of Mme. Giry, caretaker of box five, and Margarita, another young lady who has just joined us to become an actress," M. Moncharmin explained. We greeted Angenette warmly, and conversed about the opera house. I went off on my own. Only Dominic saw me go. He always kept a watchful eye on me. I stood with my back to one of the curtains. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms above my head. Since my eyes were closed, I did not see the hands brandishing the Punjab lasso coming from behind the curtains. I then lowered my arms, and opened my eyes. I felt something around my waist. I had barely enough time to gasp. I was pulled firmly, but no roughly back through the curtains. I gave a yell, and everyone turned to where I had been standing.

"Where did Margarita go?" asked my stepfather.

"She was over there," said Dominic. I found I had been pulled straight into Erik's arms. I looked up at him with a bit of astonishment.

"Hello my Margarita," he said softly.

"What are you doing?" I asked just as softly.

"I had to see you again," he said. I screamed. Erik looked surprised, but knew why I screamed.



"Where'd that scream come from?" I heard Dominic ask.

"I think it was from behind the curtain," said my stepfather. Erik looked down at me. He knew we both had to act as if we weren't in love, for our own safety.

"Help! Opera Ghost!" I yelled. Erik tried to stifle a laugh. He then put his skeletal hand on my stomach. He began to tickle me again.

"What are you doing? No! No! Stop! That tickles!" I laughed, "Help! He's tickling me! The Opera Ghost is tickling me!" I pried myself away from him, and ran through the curtain. I backed up and ran into Dominic. Dominic put a hand on my shoulder.

"Where did he go?" asked Dominic.

"He's still back there," I said pretending to be frantic.

"No one informed me of this Opera Ghost's return!" exclaimed Carlotta.

"Well it's true, he has come back," said Christine.

"I suppose he has come to reclaim you then," said Carlotta.

"No!" I exclaimed. Everyone stared at me for a moment.

"I'm very sure that his aim is something different this time," said Christine. I saw her look at me. Then, the curtains parted, and Erik came forward. Carlotta gasped. Angenette and Clarabelle just stared forward. Christine and Meg backed up against the opposite wall Dominic, my stepfather, M. Moncharmin and M. Firmin, all stepped forward in front of the women.



"You leave the women alone," said Dominic boldly. Erik just stared past him at me. I saw an amused smile come over his face. All the women looked frightened except me. Dominic went forward so his nose was inches from where Erik's should have been.

"I am asking you to leave sir," said Dominic calmly. Erik pushed him out of the way. He approached Christine.

"You were supposed to have been dead," said Christine. Erik looked taken aback.

"Oh no Christine, I am not dead. Believe me, I thought I was going to die, but I didn't. I am back now. Have you and Raoul missed me?" asked Erik softly. Christine frowned.

"No matter, you are not as important to me now. I see some new young ladies have joined my opera house," said Erik turning to Angenette and Clarabelle. They both hid behind Carlotta. I pretended to pluck up courage.

"What exactly do you mean by _your_ opera house?" I asked. Erik turned to me again.

"Why miss Margarita, you _are_ a feisty one," he said. He stuck out a finger and stroked my cheek. I pretended to be disgusted by his touch, but in truth, I loved it when he touched me. Dominic ran over and slapped his hand away.

"Go, now, or I'll kill you!" said Dominic roughly.



"You wouldn't really do that. What would the Opera Populáire be without its ghost?" asked Erik.

"A better place Monsieur," said M. Firmin. Erik turned and frowned at him.

"Oh yes, and I should like to have my usual 20,000 francs M. Firmin and M. Moncharmin," he said with a smug look. I tried to stifle a laugh. Dominic frowned at me. I stopped and looked down. Mms. Moncharmin and Firmin nodded slightly. Erik then turned back to Christine.

"I hope you and the viscount are having a nice life without me," said Erik. Christine and Meg both ran away. Erik looked hurt. I looked at him with pity in my gaze. Dominic saw this, and frowned even more. Erik then turned to Carlotta. I saw her go rigid.

"I do apologize for the inconveniences I have caused you. I hope you haven't been singing like any amphibious creatures lately," he said. I really couldn't help giggling at that. Carlotta stormed off, but Angenette and Clarabelle seemed too intrigued with Erik to move. Mms. Moncharmin and Firmin left as well to try and get Carlotta to calm down. My stepfather and Dominic were still looking at Erik with caution in case he wanted to do anything unreasonable to me. Erik stared after everyone who was leaving. I stepped forward. Dominic and my stepfather tried to stop me, but it was no use. I went right up to Erik. He 

looked at me with an inquisitive look. I sort of rubbed my shoulder up against his chest. Erik jumped so suddenly his hat fell off his head.

"You know, you're really not so bad," I said. Erik looked surprised. Dominic's mouth fell open. My stepfather looked as if he were dead on his feet, and Angenette and Clarabelle just looked mortified.

"You know, I think you're awfully cute for a ghost," I said sweetly, tickling him under his chin. Erik gave his little musical giggle again. Dominic then came between us again.

"All right, you've had your fun, now the Opera Ghost can leave, and we can get on with our lives," said Dominic pulling my hand down. I shoved him out of the way. Erik smiled at me. He then turned and left. I turned back to Dominic.

"Look, now you've scared him off," I said sternly.

"All the better. He had best leave you alone," said Dominic. I almost growled at him. Angenette and Clarabelle came up to after the Opera Ghost had left.

"Do you actually like him?" asked Angenette.

"Maybe, maybe not," I answered smiling evilly. Angenette and Clarabelle looked at each other.

"He's really not that violent, but my half-wit half-brother won't understand that," I explained. Dominic turned away.

"Well he didn't really do anything to harm anyone," said Clarabelle. 



"I know, but everyone seems to think he's going to kill someone at any second," I said annoyed. From then on, Angenette and Clarabelle became like sisters to me. We went everywhere together, and in the end they began to admire the Opera Ghost a little, but we'd still act cautious and shy around him.

**Chapter 4: My Suitor**

A few days later, M. Moncharmin said that there would be a new actor coming.

"His name is Jean-Philippe. He will be our new lead singer," explained M. Moncharmin. All the women were excited, thinking about what he would look like. I thought he'd just be a regular man. Late one night, I left my room when I was sure that Dominic would be asleep, and I went through my mirror and down to Erik's house. I walked down the corridors to his lake. When I arrived, I found a new boat, with my name carved into the side. I got into my boat and rowed across the lake. When I finally reached Erik's house, I found his boat on the bank. I got out of my boat, pulled it onto shore and went up to Erik's door. It was open so I went in.

"Erik, are you here?" I called. No answer. I looked around, but Erik wasn't in his house. I went into his room, but of course, he wasn't there. I walked over to his coffin and got in. I lied down and almost fell asleep. Just then, I heard Erik come into the house. Erik came into his 

room, but he didn't see me. I took my chance. I sat up suddenly and yelled at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Erik fell over onto his bottom. I laughed loudly at him.

"I got you Erik!" I laughed at him.

"What are you doing in there, I thought you were afraid of my room!" exclaimed Erik.

"You weren't home so I took a nap. I wasn't in the mood to walk to my room, so I took your coffin," I explained. Erik cocked his head. I laughed.

"You look just like a puppy," I said. Erik looked upwards.

"Margarita, why do you do this?" asked Erik.

"You mean come down to your house?" I asked mischievously.

"You know what I mean," said Erik.

"All right then, if that's the way you feel, I'll never come back down here again," I said, turning up my nose and pretending to leave. Erik ran in front of me.

"Please don't leave Margarita, I love your company, I love _you_!" he said in a desperate attempt to stop my leaving. I looked him lovingly. Erik moved out from in front of me, and I left his room. The rest of the night, Erik followed me everywhere I went in his house. From my room, to his table, he followed me everywhere. Once when I was crossing the room, I stopped in the middle. Erik didn't know I was going to stop, and 

he bumped into me softly. I closed my eyes. I then squealed with delight, whirled around and hugged Erik as hard as I could.

"That's it! I love you!" I exclaimed. Erik put his arms around me. I felt his tears trickle into my hair. We stood there for a long time in each other's arms. Finally, we let go of each other and spent the rest of the night in his house on the lake. In the morning, I woke up to find Erik standing over me.

"Good morning my darling," he said softly.

"Why are you hanging over me?" I asked.

"Because I love looking at you," said Erik.

"You're a very strange man Erik, but I love you anyway," I said. I got up, and Erik and I had breakfast. After breakfast, I had to leave. I took my boat back to the other shore, and went up to my room. I closed my mirror, and got dressed. I then left to meet up with Angenette and Clarabelle. We all went to rehearsal together, to find that the new actor had arrived. There was a large ring of women around him. He was moderately tall, with short hair and a small moustache. Angenette and Clarabelle immediately fell in love with his looks. We were all introduced to him. He was especially interested in me.

"Ah, so you are Margarita, Dominic has told me all about you," said Jean-Philippe kissing my hand. I pulled my hand away. He looked confused.



"Margarita, I suppose you have heard all about my singing voice, my talent?" asked Jean-Philippe.

"_Oh how modest he is_," I thought sarcastically "no Monsieur, I'm afraid I haven't."

"That's too bad. Everyone loves my singing and acting talent." All the women were looking at him dreamily. I didn't have a very good feeling about him.

"Now, ladies, I must get to my dressing room," said Jean-Philippe smiling smugly. All the ladies were swooning as he walked past. I rolled me eyes.

"Everyone always goes for the looks," I said annoyed.

"Oh come on Margarita, he really is handsome," said Clarabelle excitedly.

"Yes, like a Prince Charming," said Angenette staring after Jean-Philippe dreamily.

"But, aren't Prince Charmings supposed to be 'charming'?" I asked. Angenette and Clarabelle gave a cry.

"Margarita, how can you say such a thing, he's quite charming!" Clarabelle looked as if she would cry. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why don't you try to marry him?" I asked.

"But I think he likes you Margarita," said Clarabelle. I flinched at the thought.

"Oh no maybe she likes someone else!" exclaimed Angenette.



"What are you talking about, I don't like anyone," I said angrily.

"Well, if there was someone you liked, what would he be like?" asked Clarabelle.

"Well, he'd be dark and mysterious, not at all smug, he'd be kind and gentle. He'd be able to sing well, play a number of different instruments, and compose songs," I said thinking mainly of someone who I'm sure the reader knows.

"What about handsome?" asked Angenette.

"I don't really care about that sort of thing. Sure I wouldn't want to marry someone who looks too old for me, but I don't care what his face would look like," I explained. Angenette and Clarabelle looked at me like I had gone mad. I smiled, thinking of Erik. 

Later, I was walking to my dressing room, when I ran into none other than Jean-Philippe.

"Hello Margarita, I'm going to rehearse my singing now. I would be honored if you joined me," he said smiling at me. I didn't want to be rude, so I accepted. We walked together, and met up with my stepfather, and Mms. Moncharmin and Firmin.

"Ah, Monsieur Jean-Philippe, I'm glad you could make it," said M. Firmin.

"Anything to improve my amazing voice," replied Jean-Philippe. I rolled my eyes.



"Hello Margarita, have you come to hear Jean-Philippe sing?" asked my stepfather. I nodded half-heartedly. Jean-Philippe beamed. He then took the stage, and sang. Everyone was listening intently, except me. I thought his voice wasn't that good. When he was finished, I was yawning.

"Really Jean-Philippe, I would have expected better from you!" a loud voice came from nowhere and shouted at Jean-Philippe. Everyone started. I looked up. It had to have been Erik. Jean-Philippe pretended to be brave.

"How dare you Sir," he said boldly, puffing out his chest "I am one of the greatest singers in the world!" I coughed loudly trying to cover up a laugh.

"Are you all right Margarita?" asked my stepfather.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said.

"Well, I've never heard of you!" said the voice. It seemed to have moved. It first sounded like it was above us on the chandelier, but now was to the left of everyone.

"Come out and show yourself, I'm very good at fighting as well," said Jean-Philippe, still puffing his chest out.

"I'm not sure, I'd be embarrassed to be seen in your presence," said the voice. This time, the voice sounded as if the owner were standing right next to Jean-Philippe, but there was no one there.

"How dare you?" yelled Jean-Philippe.



"Oh I dare. Perhaps I ought to come out and teach you a lesson in singing," said the voice. This time, it was behind the curtain in back of us. Jean-Philippe moved between the curtains and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't worry Margarita, I'll protect you," said Jean-Philippe. I gave a disgusted noise.

"Let go of her," said Erik, coming through the curtain.

"Why, have you claimed her for your own?" asked Jean-Philippe. I almost slapped him. Erik frowned.

"No, she obviously doesn't want you touching her. I wouldn't," said Erik. I smiled. Jean-Philippe bared his teeth like a dog.

"And I'm sure she'd rather be in your arms?" asked Jean-Philippe. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Anything would be better than being in yours," said Erik. Jean-Philippe unsheathed a sword he kept hidden under his cloak.

"Leave now, Opera Ghost," he said threateningly. Erik gave an amused smile.

"Oh, not very friendly are we?" asked Erik. He unsheathed a sword with a skull hilt from under his cloak. Jean-Philippe ran at Erik, swinging his sword. While Jean-Philippe took swing after wild swing, Erik just stood, using only one hand to defend himself, never moving and inch except to lean this way or that avoiding blows. My stepfather took me off to the side to watch in safety. Finally, Jean-Philippe ran at Erik, sword up high. In a flash, Erik reacted, stopping Jean-Philippe in 

his tracks by hitting him squarely on the forehead with the butt of his sword. Jean-Philippe just stood there mid stride looking horrified. Erik then pulled his sword away, and Jean-Philippe fell to the ground. Everyone stood with their mouths wide open.

"In future, Jean-Philippe, don't try to pull anything over on me," said Erik. He sheathed his sword and walked off. M. Moncharmin and M. Firmin ran over the Jean-Philippe's side.

"Are you all right?" asked M. Moncharmin.

"I-I think I'll be all right," said Jean-Philippe getting up slowly. I stared at the spot where Erik had disappeared.

"_Oh Erik, you've really out-done yourself this time_," I thought.

"Well Margarita, he won't be bothering us for a while," said Jean-Philippe as if he'd won. I gave a disgusted yell and walked off. Everyone just stared after me, dumbstruck.

**Chapter 5: The Daroga Returns**

Hello. As we all know I am Erik, the Opera Ghost who haunted and still haunts the Opera house. My Margarita had fallen in love with me, and as she has just said, had a suitor. So, we naturally had to deal with the problem, but we'll find out about that later. 

One day, I was in my house on the lake, when I heard my Siren's Bell go off. I hurried to my boat, and rowed across my lake. I got out on the other bank, and found the Daroga, Persian chief of police, my dear friend who saved me from execution in the past, had been ringing.



"Ahh! Dear Daroga, how good it is to see you," I exclaimed.

"Erik? What on earth? I thought you were dead!" said the Daroga.

"Am I not? Do I not look dead?" I asked, putting a hand on my mask. The Daroga flinched. I laughed. Daroga flinched again.

"Well, dear Daroga, I still look like a corpse, but I am as alive as ever. That skeleton they found, _it was not I_!" I threw my arms in the air.

"How can this be?" asked the Daroga.

"Well, I thought about how Christine had betrayed me, and how much it hurt. But, then my dear Daroga, I had an epiphany. There is more to life than one woman!" I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Dear Daroga, I am here again! I will not leave until I really am dead!" I exclaimed happily. The Daroga looked as if _he_ were about to die.

"I'll still never understand you Erik," said the Daroga.

"You are not meant to. A ghost must be shrouded in many mysteries. Now Daroga, what brings you back to my opera house?" I asked.

"I came to investigate when I heard that a young lady had been kidnapped. I also heard that the cellars had been unsealed," said Daroga.

"Well, I had taken her," I answered proudly.

"Is it really a thing to be proud of? She must be petrified of you," said Daroga.



"No, she really _does_ love me for my own sake, unlike that little viper Christine," I explained. The Daroga frowned.

"How could she? Why should I believe you?" asked the Daroga.

"Well, she herself has confessed her feelings. She saw my face, the hideous face of Erik, and she did not run away, not even look disgusted. She loves me Daroga," I explained. Daroga still looked skeptical.

"How can I know this? Where is she now?" he asked.

"Well, she is probably in her room, she should be coming down at any point…" I didn't finish.

"Erik? Erik are you down here?" I heard Margarita's angelic voice from down the corridor.

"Do you see Daroga? She comes without hesitation, she comes now," I said triumphantly "down here a bit my sweet." I heard her give a little giggle. Finally, I saw come through the darkness, just like an angel coming through a thick mist to spread her light. Daroga looked at me in awe. Margarita ran into my arms.

"Oh Erik, that swordsmanship you showed was truly amazing!" she turned and saw the Daroga and gave a small yelp "Erik, who is this?" she seemed a little frightened, which was slightly ironic for someone to be more frightened of him than I, the Opera Ghost.

"This my dear, is a good friend of mine, the Daroga I have told you about," I introduced her to him.



"How do you do Miss Margarita," said the Daroga, holding his hand out to her. Margarita moved closer to me, away from the Daroga. He looked a little surprised at her reaction.

"It's all right my dear, I am more dangerous than he is," I said looking down at her. She laughed. I smiled. I walked Margarita over to my boat. We both got in, and I turned to the Daroga.

"Come Daroga, sit in my boat with us," I said picking up the oars. The Daroga slowly walked over to my boat and got in. I rowed us across the lake, with Margarita sitting on the plank in front of me.

"So you see Daroga, Margarita really loves me," I said. Margarita turned to look at me.

"Of course I love you, do you doubt it?" she asked.

"No my dear, but the Daroga here thinks otherwise," I explained.

"Well I do love him you great booby!" she exclaimed turning to him. The Daroga jumped. I laughed.

"Now, now Margarita, that is my word for him, isn't that right you great booby?" I asked looking from Margarita to the Daroga. He nodded confusedly.

"Very well dearest," she said.

"You see Daroga, she has quite a bit of spunk," I said shaking my head.

"Yes, a bit too much perhaps," said the Daroga. Margarita turned her nose upwards.



"Now Daroga, she isn't that bad. She has shown me love, kindness, accepted my face, and even introduced me to a wonderful thing called tickling," I said. Margarita turned around.

"Not now my love, later," she winked. The Daroga looked up wards. We finally reached the other bank. I helped Margarita out of the boat, and we walked up the stairs. Margarita went through the door first, I stood in the doorway speaking to the Daroga. He hadn't left the boat.

"Well then Daroga, I expect to be seeing you again. You are welcome here any time, but be sure to knock. Margarita and I will be…WHOA!" Margarita pulled me by the wrist out of the doorway and out of sight of the Daroga, and began to tickle me again. My loud laughter could be heard all through the cellars.

"Hahahaha! M-Margarita that tickles! Hahaha!" I rolled around on the floor laughing. She paused long enough for me to get up and stick my head in the doorway again.

"It was very nice to see you again Daroga, I hope to see you again soooon!" Margarita pulled me away and tickled me again. The Daroga was just standing there looking confused. She just kept tickling me for a long time, and I laughed until I thought my head would fall from my shoulders. Finally, she stopped, and I got up.

"So, Margarita, what is the purpose of your visit this time?" I asked.

"Do I always have to have a reason?" she asked.



"No, but there must be some explanation for why you come down here," I said in a slightly playful tone. She smiled.

"I'm beginning to think it is you who are the great booby. You know how much I love being in _your_ presence," she said equally playfully.

"Yes, that Jean-Philippe, he is truly a menace," I said.

"Annoying is more like it. I can't stand him, but he's fallen for me," said Margarita angrily. I looked at her with a hint of surprise.

"That twit? I have some competition for you now do I?" I asked.

"Yes, he isn't very smart though," she said looking upwards "and oh so modest." She added this sarcastically. I laughed. She squealed with delight.

"Erik, I love your laugh. It sounds so musical when you aren't trying to be cold," she said smiling at me. She then turned and went into her room. I followed shortly after her. She sat down on her bed and gestured for me to do so too. I sat down somewhat far from her, nearer to the foot of the bed.

"Why are you so far away dearest?" she asked trying to look and sound hurt. I didn't reply.

"Come now, lay your head on my lap," she said. I only moved a little closer.

"Are you sure? I'm not," I said nervously. No lady had ever asked me to do something like that before.



"Oh come on," she said, leaning towards me. I turned and clung to the bedpost, wrapping my arms and legs around it. She slid closer to me and put her hands on my sides.

"Why are you being so shy? Come now," she said, tickling my sides.

"Hahahahaha! M-m-Margarita stop! Hahahaha!" I laughed and laughed. I then found myself lying on her lap.

"There now, that isn't so bad is it?" she asked sweetly. She then moved her hands from my sides and tickled my stomach instead. I just kept laughing and rolling around on her lap.

"Do you like it when I tickle you? Do you?" she asked playfully, still tickling me. I just laughed. She kept this up for a long time. Finally, she stopped, and removed my mask. I didn't try to stop her.

"There, that's much better," she said holding my mask.

"You really don't mind my face do you?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled sweetly down at me.

"No, I truly don't, in fact, your mask scares me more than your face. That's why I kept trying to get away from you the first time," she explained. I smiled up at her. For the rest of the night, we both rested on her bed, my head in her lap. It was nice. She periodically stroked my hair. Finally it came time to sleep. I got up to leave.

"Oh don't go Erik!" she said while I was leaving. I turned around slowly.



"Why not? You need to sleep," I said.

"I know, but I don't want to sleep alone," she explained. I looked taken aback at her.

"And, you want me to sleep with you?" I asked.

"Yes, if it's all right," she said shyly.

"It's all right with me, but…" she but me off

"Good, come on then," she pulled back the sheets for me.

"It's just, the morality of the thing," I replied frantically.

"Oh, all right then. Will you at least be in your room all night in case I get the frights?" Margarita asked sweetly.

"Of course my darling," I replied. I went over to kiss her on the forehead. I leaned down towards her, but she grabbed my bowtie, and pulled me into a kiss right on her lips. When she let go, I looked astonished. She smiled sweetly at me. I felt myself blushing under my mask. I left the room slowly, and closed the door. The rest of the night I spent dreaming of Margarita.

"_What would I do without her_?" I thought, and fell asleep. In the morning, Margarita had left, taken her boat and rowed across my lake. I knew she had something important to do; otherwise she would have woken me. I went up to the opera house later to find her. I over heard her talking to the little viper Christine and her friend Meg, the little Giry.

"Margarita, have you been into the Opera Ghost's lair?" asked the viper.



"No, why would you ask that?" asked my love.

"Because, you have disappeared time and time again. He has to have been doing something with you," said the little Giry.

"Well I haven't. I don't have to tell you anything either, my business is _my_ business, no one else's," said my love.

"Well then are you afraid of him?" asked the viper.

"No! He is only a human man anyway," said my love indignantly.

"Barely," said the viper frowning.

"So what? He's still human. You shouldn't make fun of him, you know what fate befell that Joseph Buquet, when he made fun of him," said my love shakily.

"Oh so you are afraid of him?" asked the little Giry.

"No, but unlike you I guess, I actually don't want anyone to die!" my love shot back.

"We _do_ care if people die. You just won't admit your fear of him," said the viper.

"You fear him too, the entire Opera house does. Only I am not in fear of him, only of what he'd do to those who defy him," my love turned to face my hiding place behind the curtain "or make fun of him."

"You're very stubborn," said the viper. The little Giry just looked away.

"I don't care what you say, I am not afraid of that Opera Ghost!" I came out from where I was hiding. Margarita was looking back at the 

viper and the little Giry. She turned around suddenly, and saw me standing about an inch away from her.

"AAAAH! I mean, h-AAAh-llo!" she tried to cover up a scream. I couldn't help smiling at her.

"H-AAAh-llo to you too," I said mimicking her. My love frowned at me.

"You know, I don't appreciate being made fun of either," said my love. The viper and the little Giry huddled together away from me. I looked right at them, and they screamed.

"I shall take my leave of you, my ladies. I wouldn't want to run into your men," I turned my head to face Margarita. She looked down.

"It's all right my dear. We will meet again," I said, kissing her hand. Margarita ripped her hand out of mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your hands…" she looked down again. I looked at my hands.

"Forgive me, I forget I'm only _barely_ human," I said looking at the viper and little Giry. Their eyes went wide. I then brushed my cloak behind me and left. Margarita just stared after me.

**Chapter 6: Faust Again**

After the little run-in with Erik, I went to my room.

"_I wish he'd warn someone before he did something like that_," I thought. I loved Erik, but he could be a little strange and out of hand 

sometimes. I went into my room, closed the door, and collapsed on the bed.

"Why does my life have to be so hard?" I asked, yelling into my pillow.

"Just lucky I guess," said a voice. I looked up, and towards my mirror.

"All right Erik, I know that's you," I said looking annoyed. Erik opened the mirror door and came in.

"Why did you eavesdrop on us anyway?" I asked laying back down on the bed.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were all right, you left my lair without saying good-bye," he replied looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Erik, but it was late when I awoke, and I didn't want to wake you up," I answered. He made his way over to the bed and got under the covers. I got under the covers as well, facing him.

"Look Erik, I love you, and you know I do. But you've got to stop barging into things all the time," I said speaking seriously to him.

"But, I don't really _barge_ into things, do I?" he asked.

"You do, and it's going to expose our secret love," I said looking down.

"Why is it secret, what have we to hide?" he asked.



"Well, you know, my brother Dominic had a conniption fit, and my stepfather is sure to be no better, not to mention, what would Raoul, Christine and Meg say?" I asked. Erik saw my point.

"When can we expose it then?" he asked.

"When the time is right," I said, putting a hand on his. Just then, there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It is I, Dominic," my stepbrother answered. I pushed Erik down under the sheets.

"Stay quiet!" I said. Erik nodded. "Come in!" Dominic opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Dominic. I had picked a book and pretended to be reading.

"It's all right Dominic. Is there anything you wished to speak to me about?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, we heard Christine, Meg and you were attacked by the Opera Ghost again," said Dominic seriously.

"Oh not him again," I said throwing my book down "he didn't attack us. You're not still on about my feelings for him are you?"

"Margarita, he's dangerous, a murderer," said Dominic.

"I know, but I can change him, he's already changing," I said.

"You've been back down to his lair haven't you?" Dominic was yelling now and turning red in the face.



"So what if I have, I can do what I want. You're not even my real brother!" I yelled back. Dominic stood there with his mouth open looking hurt.

"Margarita, I care about you, this is for your own good! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"He'd never harm the one he loves! He's kind, gentle, sweet, and would never dream of hurting me!" I felt Erik run a hand up my leg. I brought my knee to his stomach, hard. I felt him wince.

"But Margarita, he's dangerous. He could kill someone at any given moment!" at that moment, right after Dominic had finished his sentence, Erik started tickling my stomach to pay me back for hurting him. I laughed loudly. Dominic's eyes widened angrily.

"I will come back later when you are willing to be serious about serious matters!" he turned and stormed out.

"I-I'll see y-you later!" I laughed as he closed the door. I then ripped the covers off of Erik.

"You idiot! You almost exposed us!" I yelled after he stopped tickling me.

"You shouldn't have hit me!" he exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have been putting your hand there," I shot back. Erik gave a shy smile.



"Oh Erik, what am I going to so with you? The toughest guy in the Opera house, and it turns out to be the great Erik, Opera Ghost," I said lovingly. Erik looked back at me with an equally loving gaze.

"What's so great about a half human monster with no face and a good voice?" asked Erik.

"I always thought you'd go places," I replied.

"Wherever I go doesn't mean a thing unless you're going with me," he replied.

"You won't be going anywhere if you keep ignoring the danger you're in," I said somewhat sadly. Erik spent the rest of the night in my room with me. We slept together for the first time. I knew after that, we had to get married at some time. I would not rest well until we did.

The next morning, Erik left, and I went to rehearsal for the production of Faust. I was to be with the other chorus girls. Jean-Philippe of course, would be the leading male role. Christine had the honor of being Margarita this time, since Carlotta didn't wish to sing after the past disasters. I thought this was very sensible of her. I was going to dance with the ballet girls like Angenette and Clarabelle. All three of us were stretching off stage.

"Any chance we might see the Opera Ghost tonight?" asked Clarabelle.

"Will you give that a rest?" asked Angenette.



"Yes Clarabelle, you'd probably make room for him in your bed if he were in your boudoir," I said, giving a smirk. Clarabelle frowned. Angenette and I laughed.

"You might hear me though," said a voice. All of us started. I looked to Box five. I thought I caught a glimpse of Erik's blazing eyes in the darkness, but I couldn't be too sure.

"I wish he'd leave us alone," said Angenette fearfully.

"Well since he's fallen for Margarita, I highly doubt he would," said Clarabelle. I almost hit her, but thought better of it. Finally, it was time for us to go on. All of us danced our hearts out, and were thoroughly tired in the end. Dominic was waiting to congratulate us on our performance off stage.

"That was great ladies, wonderful performance!" exclaimed Dominic when we met up with him.

"Thanks Dominic. We were pretty good weren't we?" I asked happily.

"Do you think _he_ liked our performance?" asked Clarabelle.

"If you don't stop fretting about that ghost, you're going to get a death's head," I said annoyed. Clarabelle beamed.

"Mlle Clarabelle, you really shouldn't talk about him too much, remember what happened with Buquet. I'd never want that to happen to you," said Dominic taking Clarabelle's hands.



"Don't be a worry-wart Dominic, he only does that to men," I said. We all laughed, but Dominic frowned at me.

"How do you know?" he asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"I have yet to hear about a woman he killed," I said. Dominic rolled his eyes.

"Still, you should mind your P's and Q's," said Dominic. We all bid farewell to Dominic, and went to my dressing room. On the way to mine, we ran into Jean-Philippe.

"Hello my ladies, wonderful performance tonight," said Jean-Philippe.

"Thank you Monsieur Jean-Philippe, you did a fine job singing yourself," said Angenette. Clarabelle looked at him adamantly. I began to walk away. Jean-Philippe passed by them.

"Ladies," he said walking after me. Angenette jumped excitedly and almost fainted.

"Hello there Margarita, enjoy the performance?" asked Jean-Philippe coming up next to me.

"Yeah, almost as much as you did," I said trying not to be rude.

"Thanks. So, why don't we go celebrate, I know some great restaurants," said Jean-Philippe taking my hand.

"Sorry Jean-Philippe, suddenly I've lost my appetite," I explained. Jean-Philippe adjusted his jacket.



"Oh, well maybe your taste runs more toward…ghost," he said, coolly. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Margarita," called my stepfather.

"Sorry Jean-Philippe, my father's calling me," I said, and turned to leave. Angenette sidled up to him.

"On the other hand, my father's away in Romania," said Angenette playing with Jean-Philippe's bowtie. He just walked away. Angenette rejoined Clarabelle, disappointed.

**Chapter 7: Jean-Philippe's Request**

My dear Margarita was quite upset with Jean-Philippe's little attempt to tempt her away from me. She thoroughly despised him. I did as well, for reasons, which I'm sure the reader is aware of. I watched her enter her dressing room through the mirror.

"Oh Erik," she said sweetly "I wish you and I could have a long, long chat together, right now." I began to change right in front of the mirror. I know she was aware of my presence.

"Oh…my," I whispered. Margarita smiled and lay down on her bed.

"Come on Erik, it's safe," she called sweetly. I came through the mirror, and sat beside her on the bed.

"So, did you enjoy my performance?" she asked.

"Oh yes, you and your friends were magnificent," I replied. Margarita and I talked the rest of the night. We didn't do anything 

inappropriate. Margarita said she loved my company. I told her I would visit anytime I could.

"Good, and I'll come down to your house on the lake anytime," said Margarita. It was getting late, and I had to leave. Margarita, once again, was very reluctant to let me go, but I eventually pried myself away from her. She is a sweet lady. I walked down to my boat, rowed across my lake to my house, and fell asleep, happily thinking of my dearest. In the morning, I went up to survey the Opera house. I saw Clarabelle and Margarita's half-brother Dominic were spending more and more time together. They had found each other like Margarita and myself. The viper and the little Giry were still spending time together, talking about their careers and myself, at times. I still have not forgiven the viper for refusing me, but I remember Margarita, and forget my woes of days long past. That scoundrel Jean-Philippe was still after my Margarita, but I couldn't do much to stop him without arousing suspicion about us. One night, Jean-Philippe took Margarita up onto the roof, supposedly trying to get away from me. That great booby, he didn't grasp the fact that my eyes were everywhere. He led Margarita to a place where they could see the stars, below the statue of Apollo and his lyre. That was the second time I had to see the woman of my dreams talking with a suitor under that statue.

"Margarita, I have something to ask of you," said Jean-Philippe. Margarita frowned.



"What?" she asked. Jean-Philippe produced a small velvet box from inside his coat. It contained a ring with a large diamond on it. Margarita gasped.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Margarita took the box from him. I looked on in horror from my spot on the statue of Apollo.

"_No, my darling Margarita, she will betray me_!" I thought "_she is taking Jean-Philippe's ring, and throwing it off the roof_!?" I nearly fell off the statue in surprise. Margarita did accept the ring from Jean-Philippe, but had no intention of keeping it. Jean-Philippe looked horrified.

"Why on Earth did you do that?" asked Jean-Philippe.

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man in the world!" she yelled angrily. Jean-Philippe looked confused.

"Why ever not?" he asked.

"Because, you're a stuck up, insolent, conceded, brute!" She yelled back in his face. Jean-Philippe stood there dumbly.

"Oh please. I am the greatest singer in the world," he said boastfully.

"See, there you go again. You're so busy thinking about your life, you'd never want anything good for me, or any others," said Margarita.

"What are you talking about? I'd give you a roof over your head, plenty of things to do, and bring money home so you can cook my dinner," he said. Margarita smacked him.



"You think women are only on this earth to serve men? You have another thing coming. I want a husband who cares about me, and doesn't think of women as servants. I want someone who treats me like an equal, all women do. We have rights to be respected, and that is why I'd never want to marry you, because you don't understand this," Margarita finished and stormed off the roof. Jean-Philippe just stared after her. I gave a loud laugh, and he whirled around to see my blazing eyes staring into his. He gasped, and ran off the roof as fast as he could. I then turned and faced the heavens.

"She really loves me!" I shouted to the stars triumphantly. I wanted the whole world to know, that the Opera Ghost was finally, and truly loved for his own sake. I leapt off the statue, ran from the roof, and down to Margarita's dressing room mirror. I got there just a little after she did. I opened the mirror door as fast as I could.

"Margarita, you really do love me do you not?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes Erik, I'd rather die than leave you, or take that Jean-Philippe. I'm madly, hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with you," said Margarita staring me straight in my sunken-in eyes. I pulled her into my arms.

"Oh Margarita, never stop loving me," I said softly.

"As if I would!" Margarita exclaimed.

Later, we found ourselves on the bed. Margarita was very tired after our embracing and caressing. There was no intercourse, but we got 

the job done. I lay on my back, with my Margarita laying halfway across my chest.

"Oh Erik, we really must get married, but I haven't the slightest idea how we're going to go about it," said Margarita seriously.

"What do you mean? We could be married at the Madeleine, with my wedding mass, _Kyrie eleison_!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air. Margarita groaned.

"If only it were that simple. My stepfather and brother would never permit it," Margarita explained sadly. I propped myself up on my elbow and faced her.

"Alas, perhaps you are right my dearest" I rolled over almost on top of her "there must be some way we can marry and be together forever, sharing our happiness."

"Oh Erik, you are sweet. You are my Opera Ghost, you are my one true love!" Margarita exclaimed looking at me lovingly "and you are completely and utterly adorable!"

"And you," I kissed her lips "are ticklish!"

"NO! No don't, don't, don't!!" I began to tickle her side and stomach. Margarita laughed loudly and squirmed about.

"Oh Margarita, it tickles me to hear you laugh!" I almost began laughing my self.

Finally, I had to stop. It was getting late, and nearing the time when Margarita's stepbrother would come to check on her. Margarita 

got out of bed, put on her dress, and headed back to her room. I knew Margarita was right about needing to get married, but also like her, I had no idea how it could be possible.

Later, I ventured back up to the Opera House above my lair. I met up with the Daroga in secret.

"Erik, what on earth is it now?" he asked impatiently.

"Keep your cap on Daroga, I just wish to see how you were getting on," I said calmly.

"I'm fine thank you. Why the sudden burst of friendliness?" asked the Daroga.

"I cannot be polite to my friends?" I asked. The Daroga rolled his eyes.

"Come my friend, you saved my life once. If you hadn't, my little Margarita would be without a decent man," I said.

"Decent might not be the right word," said the Daroga.

"Well, we should probably get going to see what is happening on the stage," I said, making a move toward leaving.

"We?" asked the Daroga?

"Yes, you and I," I said looking at him confusedly. The Daroga seemed reluctant to follow. We walked through the maze of different backdrops, and found Margarita on stage rehearsing with her friends Angenette, Clarabelle, Jean-Philippe, the viper, and the little Giry. At that moment, Margarita was singing her part. I looked at her longingly.



"You're really crazy about her aren't you?" asked the Daroga.

"Yes," I said with a faraway look.

"And she's crazy about you too?" asked the Daroga.

"Even though she is, I can't ever marry her," I explained sadly.

"Why not? Oh, because of your reputation?" asked the Daroga.

"Do you delight in reminding me of how I am hated by the world?" I asked angrily.

"Now Erik, you know that you brought most of that on yourself," the Daroga said dryly.

"Well, at least one person cares about me," I said looking at Margarita again. The Daroga rolled his eyes.

"Erik, as insane as it may seem, I care about you too. Not quite in the same way as Margarita, but for some reason, I don't want to see you hurt," said the Daroga.

"Ahhh, so you do value me as a friend," I said giving him and amused look.

"You could say that, after all I did save your life once," said the Daroga. We then continued to watch Margarita sing. She was very good.

"Oh Daroga, I do love her. I don't think I ever felt this much feeling for Christine, the little viper," I said after a while. The Daroga seemed surprised.

"How could you say that, Christine did not hate you," said the Daroga.



"Yes, but she had another man, she rejected and abandoned me after all I did for her. Daroga…Margarita has cared for me more than anyone else has, even more than my own mother…alas…my poor mother never could stand the look of my face…but Margarita has accepted it, even learned to love it! She does not fear my face…she will take my mask in her hand, and tear it off, cursing it, and throwing it on the floor…after which, she stares lovingly at my face, not even blinking…she loves my face Daroga…she will even stroke my dead cheeks with her sweet hand…oh I love her more than I ever loved Christine Daroga…she even refused a proposal from Jean-Philippe out of love for me!" I clasped my hands together and looked up with shimmering eyes, thinking about my Margarita.

"Erik, you certainly have an adoration for this Margarita," said the Daroga.

"Oh no doubt of it! I love her more than my life, if it can be called life at all…dear Daroga, she has even kissed me…kissed my dead face, even placed many little kisses up and down my neck…oh how it tickles Daroga! I love it when she tickles me, which is usually very often…no one else was ever wanted to touch me, but she, she loves me more than her own life, her sweet life…she will be my living bride Daroga!" I looked long and lovingly at Margarita again "we will be married, one day Daroga…you shall see…somehow, we must!" just then, Margarita had finished singing, and went to the others side of the stage. She began 

talking with Angenette, Clarabelle, the little Giry, and the viper. She momentarily looked at me, shook her head, looked again and her eyes grew wide. I beckoned for her to come to me.

"What is it Margarita? The Opera Ghost!" Angenette exclaimed and pointed. I looked to the Daroga for help, but he had disappeared. I stepped forward onto to stage. Everyone gasped and took many steps backwards. Margarita again pretended to be in mortal dread of me.

"Ahhh, Miss Margarita, lovely singing tonight," I said sweetly. Margarita turned away from me and blushed. Angenette and Clarabelle looked at her as if she were the Ghost and not I. By now, the viper was about to run away, the little Giry began screaming like a peacock, and Jean-Philippe was looking as if he would murder me. He tried to pull Margarita behind himself, but Margarita put up a good fight, and got him off her.

"You are very strong Margarita," I said. Margarita blushed again.

"You leave her alone! She doesn't want to go with you!" Jean-Philippe said angrily. I looked at him as if he had just committed a heinous crime.

"I'd rather be with him than with _you_," Margarita snapped at him. I laughed out loud. The entire Opera House shuddered with my laughter, except Margarita of course.



"You see Jean-Philippe, Margarita detests you," I said still laughing slightly. Jean-Philippe's brow furrowed, and he looked as if he were about to release a large amount of gas from his posterior.

"Please Jean-Philippe, do not release your gas from your body with ladies present," I said to him smugly. I saw Angenette, Clarabelle, Margarita, even the little Giry and the viper laugh. Jean-Philippe rushed at me. I moved to the right, and he ended landing flat on his face. Margarita laughed even louder this time. I took my chance and walked closer to Margarita. Her other friends moved backwards with a tremendous amount of speed. Margarita remained where she was, staring me straight in my eyes, like a mouse, entranced by the hypnotic stare of a snake. I stroked her cheek with my finger. Margarita closed her eyes. Angenette and Clarabelle gave a cry of disbelief. Jean-Philippe got up and rushed at me again. I stepped out of the way again, this time taking Margarita with me. Jean-Philippe again ended up flat on his face again. Margarita and I both laughed together.

"Well, Jean-Philippe, it seems you cannot take a hint. Leave us alone won't you, and find someone who actually cares for you, if such a person exists," I said. Jean-Philippe almost growled, and tried to rush at me again, but I pulled Margarita down with me through a trap door. Margarita screamed, and Jean-Philippe tried to grab her, but the door shut, and Jean-Philippe got his foot caught in it. He screamed bloody murder, and finally yanked his foot out. We heard everyone above us 

running around, trying to gain control of their senses. Margarita kissed my chin.

"Oh Erik, you really shouldn't cause so much stir like that," said Margarita.

"Why not, you seem to enjoy it when I make a laughing stock of Jean-Philippe," I said looking at her.

"Well, I guess you should just limit the amount of times then," she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Come, we should go back to your house on the lake," said Margarita, and she took my wrist, and lead my through the tunnels.

**Chapter 8: A Lot of Affection**

From the place where we fell we fell through the trap door, I led Erik to his lake. We got into his boat, and he rowed me across. When we got inside Erik's house on the lake, we both immediately headed for my bedroom. I threw Erik onto the bed.

"Oh Erik, what am I going to do with you?" I asked smiling at him and kissing him.

"I am very naughty am I not?" asked Erik smiling back at me.

"Oh yes, you really are," I said playfully. I began to unbutton the bottom of his vest and shirt. Erik looked at me confusedly.

"What are you doing?" asked Erik. I didn't answer him. I didn't unbutton his shirt all the way. I began to kiss his stomach. Erik closed 

his eyes, and I felt his stomach begin to quake a little. After a moment I stopped kissing his stomach and looked up.

"What is it Erik?" I asked.

"You're kissing my stomach, it tickles!" Erik giggled. I gave a slightly evil smile.

"It does, does it?" I asked. Erik's eyes widened. As lightly as possible, I began to tickle his stomach with my fingers. Erik shut his eyes and laughed rather loudly.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"N-no! P-please M-Margarita have mercy on your poor Opera Ghost!" Erik exclaimed between laughs. I didn't stop. Erik laughed and laughed. Finally, he got the strength to resist, and he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him and started tickling me. I laughed and squirmed, completely helpless against him. 

"Oh, oh Erik, I love you! I love you I love you I love y-you!" I laughed.

"I know you do, and you're so ticklish too!" Erik laughed a little.

All that night, practically the only thing we did was tickle each other. I sat on the bed, and after slipping my shoe off Erik tickled my foot. I laughed, and Erik nearly squealed with delight. I realized that I loved it as much as he did when I was tickling him. When he stopped, he got up and sat next to me on the bed.



"I guess we should probably have something to eat, yes?" I asked when he sat down.

"I have some little finger foods out on my table," said Erik.

"Well then we should go have some then," I said.

"Be my guest," he said gesturing to the door.

"All right, I'll go out and just…" I was cut off when Erik grabbed my sides and pulled me back onto the bed "Aagggh!" Erik kissed my lips.

"Maybe you should go first," I said looking at him lovingly.

"All right then I will," he said, but didn't get very far before I pulled him down onto the bed and tickled his sides. Erik laughed. When I stopped, we got up together and went to eat. We both sat down on either side of the table, Erik putting his feet up on the table. I ate some chicken, while Erik watched. A little later, Erik decided it fun to throw olives at me.

"Erik, why are you doing that?" I asked looking up from my food.

"I don't know," replied Erik looking up. I continued eating. Erik started throwing olives again. One olive hit my right between the eyes. I looked angrily at Erik. He brought a hand to his mouth.

"Margarita I'm so sorry!" Erik exclaimed frantically. I got up slowly.

"Erik come here for a second," I said beckoning him with my finger. Erik got up hastily.



"Come on, I'm not going hurt you," I said sweetly. I lunged at him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Erik yelled running back into my bedroom. I ran after him. I tackled Erik onto the bed and began to tickle him mercilessly. Erik nearly screamed with laughter. I just kept right on tickling him, paying no attention to the door. The Daroga came in at that moment and saw everything.

"Oh, hello Daroga, we were just um…" I tried to explain our situation, but the Daroga waved me off.

"Never mind Ms. Margarita, I came in at a bad time. Erik, have you given any thought as to how you and your lady are going to marry?" asked the Daroga.

"Not now Daroga, can't you see we're a little busy here?" asked Erik.

"Right I'm sorry, I'll return later then," said the Daroga getting up to leave. Once the Daroga had left, Erik turned back to me.

"Now, where were we?" Erik began to tickle me! I laughed and squirmed around on the bed, helpless against him yet again.

"Er-Erik, please! Stop it-t! Stop it-t!" I yelled still laughing.

"I thought you liked it when I tickled you," said Erik, still not stopping his onslaught.

"I do, b-but I c-can't stop m-myself from yelling st-stop!" I laughed. Erik kept tickling me for a long while until I started to get 

exhausted from laughing. Erik stopped. We both lay there on the bed exhausted from our little bout of affection.

"Well, that was…fun," said Erik panting.

"Whatever you say dear," I said still trying to calm my heart down.

"Margarita, we're going to be at this _all night_!" said Erik still recovering from our tickle fight.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked turning to him.

"That depends on how you look at it. Since no one has ever wanted to touch me before, I see it as good," said Erik looking at me with his sunken in eyes.

"Well, no one has loved me like you before Erik. I think it's good too, as long as we don't do it too much," I replied. I stared at his face for a while.

"What?" he asked finally.

"I don't know why, but I find your face, even without the mask very cute," I said lovingly. Erik smiled shyly. I tickled him under his chin. Erik gave his little musical giggle again.

"Erik, I don't care what everyone else says, I think you're completely and utterly adorable!" I exclaimed. I knew Erik would be blushing.

"You're very sweet to me Margarita. No one has ever cared about me this much. I keep fearing that I might wake up, and this will have 

only been a sweet dream of something I never thought I'd have," said Erik looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, then let's hope you never wake up if it is a dream," I said. Erik's shirt was still unbuttoned at the bottom. I uncovered his bare stomach and tickled him again. Erik laughed even louder than before.

"Margarita! I think you've f-found my special tickle spot!" Erik laughed and squirmed harder than ever. It was a small spot right above his belly button.

"OOH! What luck!" I exclaimed, but didn't stop. Erik laughed and laughed, rolling around on the bed and making a lot of noise. Finally, I tickled him so much; he rolled right onto the floor.

"Erik! Are you all right?" I asked looking over the side of the bed. Erik had disappeared. I crawled closer to the edge of the bed to get a better look. All of a sudden, Erik sprang out from under the bed and grabbed me. He pulled me onto the floor, hung over me and tickled my stomach. I laughed and rolled around just like he had.

"Now then! Let's see if I can find _your_ tickle spot!" Erik tickled me all over, trying to find it. Finally, we discovered that my sides were my special tickle _spots_. Erik picked me up, holding me by my sides and threw me onto the bed.

"Well now we know!" Erik exclaimed. He then slid the top part of my dress off, my sleeves, and the part covering my chest. He held me 

upright, and took it off. He then lay me back down on the bed and tickled my bare skin.

"Oh Margarita, you have such soft skin!" Erik exclaimed. I laughed as hard as I'd ever laughed. Erik didn't stop either. Finally, Erik got tired of tickling me, and we both lay side by side on the bed again. Finally Erik spoke.

"Margarita, you didn't object to my undressing you half way," said Erik looking upwards.

"Should I have objected?" I asked.

"No, but most women don't let men do that sort of thing to them," said Erik, still not looking at me.

"Well, I guess I just trusted you that's all. I knew you wouldn't expose me all the way without my permission," I explained "I also figured that you probably only wanted to tickle me since that's all we've been doing all night long."

"Yes well, I guess we've gotten to know each other pretty well then," said Erik finally turning to look at me. I smiled at him.

"Perhaps now we should turn in for the night, it must be getting late," I said. Erik smiled back. I took off the rest of my dress, but left the lower undergarments on, so only my breasts were bare. Erik took his shirt and vest off, but left his pants on. We both climbed into my bed together.

"This doesn't feel wrong to you does it?" asked Erik.



"What do you mean wrong?" I asked turning to him.

"We're not married yet," said Erik staring at the ceiling.

"But we aren't going through with anything either. I love you Erik, I never want to leave your side. You mean more than anything to me. No man has ever fallen in love with me as you have. All the boys I've known, used to say I was cold as ice. I'd always leave them alone in despair. I thought they were right until I met you," I looked at him lovingly. Erik looked at me and smiled. I leaned over, took off his mask, and smoothed his dead cheek with the soft skin of my cheek. Erik closed his eyes blissfully. I cast his mask to the floor, and kissed his face all over. I could hear Erik breathe a little harder than usual. I caressed his chest with my hands, and rubbed my face against his neck. I thought Erik would start giggling but he didn't. Erik took his hands and slid them lightly down my sides. He pulled my body against his. He leaned his head upwards slightly and kissed my neck. We rolled to the side so I was under him. He kissed my face, my neck, my breasts, and my stomach. I smiled, trying not to start laughing. He then leaned over me, purring like some wild cat, and rubbed his face against my neck. I laughed softly, and put my arms around him. We kept this up for a long while, caressing and making sounds like the purring of cats, until we fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 9: Old Friends Re-united**

In the morning, I had to leave Erik early, in case Dominic got the idea to check on me. I got up, got dressed, and was about to leave the room, when I heard Erik get up behind me.

"Where's the fire?" asked Erik.

"I have to go in case Dominic comes looking for me," I explained. Erik groaned.

"He always gets in the way!" Erik whimpered.  
"I know, but I love him anyway," I replied and left the room. I took my boat back to the other side of the lake, and headed back up to my dressing room. To my disappointment, as soon as I closed my mirror door, I turned around to find Dominic waiting for me.  
"You were down there again weren't you?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face.  
"What do you care Dominic? If my happiness bothers you so much then leave me alone," I said trying to push past him. He put an arm out in front of me.  
"You still won't listen to reason will you?"  
"When you start being reasonable then I'll listen," I forced his arm down hard and left. As I walked down the hall, my father came running up.  
"Margarita! You'll never guess who's here!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
"What is it? Who's here?" I asked.  
"Come with me, I think you'll be very happy!" He took my hand and led me away. We were practically running along the hall, until we came upon a crowd of people. I noticed Angenette and Clarabelle were there.  
"Step aside please! Margarita is here!" said my father still leading me along. People parted, and there he was.  
"Frederic!" I exclaimed excitedly and threw my arms around him. He had grown his brown hair out a little, and he now had a goatee.  
"Guten tag Margarita mein fräulein! How I've missed you!" He spun around with me in his arms once, and then set me down.  
"Oh Frederic! How I've missed you too! I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?" I asked excitedly.  
"Vell, I haf been all over the vorld, seeing the sights, until I decided to come to Paris, but I didn't know you vere here!"  
"Vell I am!" I hugged him again. Frederic and I grew up together, spending every waking moment in each other's company.  
For the rest of that day, Frederic and I were busy catching up. He told me all about his travels from Spain to England to his native Germany, and even America. I told him about how I'm now understudy for Christine, and how my father is now assistant manager to the opera house. I was so happy to see Frederic again, I nearly forgot about my Erik. Later, I introduced him to Angenette and Clarabelle. We all began to get along really well. We all spent the rest of the day together, talking about ourselves, and discussing life's questions. Dominic was glad to see Frederic again as well. Later he took me aside.  
"You know Margarita, he would make a fine husband," said Dominic looking me right in the eyes.  
"But I don't want him to be my husband, I want Erik!" I said rather loudly. Dominic tried to shush me.  
"Margarita, not so loud."  
"Dominic, you have NO right to tell me who to marry! I will marry the man I love, and I love Erik, end of story, good-bye, the end!" I stormed off. After my dispute with Dominic, I went straight down to Erik's house on the lake. Once I got to the other bank, I hurried up to the door and burst in.  
"ERIK?!" I shouted. He came running looking panicked.  
"Margarita my darling what's wrong?" he asked still looking very alarmed. I threw myself in his arms.  
"My stupid brother keeps trying to keep me away from you!" I sobbed. He held me tighter.  
"Why can't he understand?" Erik asked, almost choking. We stood there for a few moments in agonizing silence. Finally I looked up at him.  
"Erik, I don't know if we can do this anymore," I said sadly. His eyes widened.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"Well, there are just too many complications. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." I looked down at the floor.  
"You don't mean you'd leave me do you?"  
"I don't know Erik. Too many people object to our being together, and I don't want you getting hurt." I looked up at Erik again. Tears were streaming from his eyes.  
"Margarita, I-I-I c-can't live without you! I n-need you! You're the only woman who's ever tr-truly understood me!"  
"Erik, people might come after you, I don't want that."  
"But, I have no one, not even the Daroga truly understands. If you leave me, I'll die!"  
"All right Erik. But, there's now another complication," I came away from him and walked into my bedroom. Erik followed shortly after.  
"What do you mean complication?" he asked sitting on the bed.  
"Well, a childhood friend of mine has just come to the opera house," I explained sitting next to him. A look of mortal dread spread across Erik's face.  
"How much of a friend is he?" Erik asked.  
"Well, we were practically inseparable," I said looking off into space. Erik hung his head.  
"Margarita darling, I think I need to be alone for a while," he said getting up.  
"What are you saying?" I asked also getting up.  
"Just go on, I'll come up later," he said, and without another word, he left. I followed him, and watched him disappear into his own room. I decided to honor his wish and I left. I went back up to my room, this time to find Angenette waiting for me. After closing the mirror door quietly, I approached her.  
"Angenette?" I asked. She jumped a little.  
"Margarita! Where'd you come from?" she asked looking around.  
"Oh, from Erik's. Anyways, what's going on?"  
"Oh, Frederic was looking for you," said Angenette happily. We both left together to find Frederic. While we walked, Angenette sighed  
"Frederic is really sweet isn't he?" she asked somewhat dreamily.  
"Well, I guess, I haven't seen him in ages though," I looked down at the ground. I still felt bad about Erik. We finally found Frederic talking to Dominic and my father.  
"Ahh Margarita, Angenette, there you are!" exclaimed my father.  
"We were just talking about the future," said Dominic, sounding a little smug. I gave him a suspicious look.  
"Margarita, can ve go somevhere alone?" Frederic asked, holding out his arm.  
"All right Frederic, if you insist," I said taking his arm. We walked off through the halls, and eventually up to the roof. I had a bad feeling that I knew what he was intending to do.

**Chapter 10: A New Ally**

After hearing the disastrous news from my beloved Margarita, I had to be with my own thoughts. I didn't think it possible. How could another woman I loved more than life be taken away from me? Why did this happen all over again? Was I to be alone in my private hell for all eternity? I pondered this for many long minutes. Finally, I decided I needed to find Margarita. I ventured out of my house, and across my lake. I dreaded what I might find, Margarita in his arms, telling her feelings of true love to him instead of her poor unhappy Erik. I slipped silently through the opera house as I usually did, searching everywhere for my Margarita. Finally, not finding her anywhere, I decided to try the roof.  
I walked out into the soft night air, under the endless sea of stars. A bright full moon illuminated the roof to the point where it felt as if I was walking on a floor of icy silver. I leapt up onto my usual perch on Apollo's lyre, to watch my Margarita and her old acquaintance. The new-comer, my new rival for Margarita's heart walked out onto the roof, leaving my Margarita standing a little ways away from the door they had just come out of. He looked up at the moon in reverent silence. Finally, he spoke.  
"Margarita, I know ve haf known each other, since ve vere very small. Und during those times, I alvays felt a strong bond betveen us. And now that I've had time to think, I know who I vish to spend the rest of my life vith." He turned and walked over to my Margarita, a look of pure sincerity in his eyes. I knew he was going to ask her the question, the answer to which scared me horribly. If Margarita accepted his love, I would not be able to go on living. I couldn't endure watching what happened with Christine all over again. I felt a horrible pain in my heart watching them. I decided that if Margarita accepted him, I would jump from the roof, from my heartbreak. Margarita just looked at him, her beautiful face looking quite solemn. I felt a burst of warm hope spread through my veins. Could it be?  
"Margarita, will you do me the honor of my life and become my vife?" he asked. I stared in silence, ready to spring from my perch and plummet to the street below.  
"Frederic, I'm sorry," my Margarita turned, tears beginning to show in her eyes. Another wave of warm hope washed over me.  
"I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to someone else," Margarita closed her eyes. Frederic walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Is this really how you feel?" he asked. Margarita nodded.  
"I really am sorry, but in those days we spent together as children, you were always like a brother to me. I'm afraid I can only love you in this way. I hope you can understand," said Margarita turning to face him. I wanted to leap from my perch and sweep her into my arms. From this point on, I knew Margarita and I were made to be together. Frederic looked sad.  
"If this ist your vish Margarita, then I hope you vill alvays be happy vith he whom you've chosen." Margarita was still crying but I knew they were tears of joy. After a while she spoke again.  
"Frederic, I'll need your help. The man I'm in love with isn't exactly loved by everyone."  
"I see. Who exactly ist the man you love?"  
"Well, you've heard of the opera ghost right?"  
"Oh ja, Herr Opergeist. I haf heard of him" Frederic walked away a little "vhat about him?" Margarita looked up at the moon.  
"He's the one I'm in love with." I saw Frederic stiffen a little. He turned back to my Margarita.  
"Ist this true?"  
"Yes, this is why we need all the help we can get. The Daroga is already helping as much as he can, but we still can't tell everyone openly about our relationship. I hope one day we can be married and have a family, but right now I don't know if that will happen. Please Frederic, promise me you'll help us!"  
"Margarita I-"  
"Promise me!" Frederic hesitated for a moment.  
"All right Margarita, if you truly love this man, or ghost, I'll help you." Margarita smiled. I don't think I ever loved her as much as I did at that moment. Then, Margarita did something that nearly made me fall off Apollo's Lyre.  
"Erik my love, you can come out now, I know you're there," said Margarita, still standing there nonchalantly. I climbed down from Apollo's Lyre, and slipped down behind the statue. I tried to remain in shadow for as long as possible. I slowly approached Margarita and her friend Frederic. Margarita then turned in my exact direction and smiled.  
"There you are my love," she said, eyes shimmering in the silver moonlight.  
"So this ist the Opergeist," said Frederic inquisitively. I nodded.  
"Please Frederic, don't be alarmed. Everyone runs from Erik except me and the Daroga. His face really isn't all that bad actually," Margarita came closer to me and reached for my mask. I shrank away.  
"Margarita, please don't!"  
"Why not? You wouldn't mind would you Frederic?"  
"Well I-" Frederic didn't seem as reassured as Margarita. She reached for my mask again, but this time I let her remove it. Frederic had moved backwards a little before hand to prepare for the worst, but when my mask was off, he didn't seem too disturbed at all. He looked at my face without flinching.  
"It really isn't bad. I haf seen far vorse things," and to my surprise, he actually smiled at me.  
"You see Erik, your face isn't the end of the world," said Margarita, handing my mask back to me. I took it and put it on.  
"Well now my little one, shall we return to my house?" I asked. Margarita looked excited at this suggestion.  
"Oh Frederic, you absolutely MUST see Erik's house! It's wonderful!" Margarita took Frederic's hand and we all went down to my house. Margarita was in my arms the whole way down. I could sense the slightest hint of jealousy in Frederic, but he said nothing. When we reached my lake, Margarita practically jumped into my boat.  
"Be careful Margarita Darling, you'll sink my boat that way," I said as Frederic and I climbed in.  
"Oh don't worry, I'm too light to do that," she replied sitting down. I just shook my head and picked up my oars. As I rowed, Margarita hummed a little. Frederic was looking around a little uneasily.  
"Exactly how long haf you lived down here Herr Opergeist?" he asked.  
"All my life. It's the only place I can belong, where I am completely in control of who comes and goes," I replied sadly. Margarita bowed her head.  
"I wish you could live with me up above," she said. I wished the same thing. It wasn't fair that we had to be apart all the time.  
"Vell, living down here gives more mystery I guess," said Frederic trying to be optimistic.  
"It's still extremely lonely," I replied staring at Margarita.  
"At least Margarita can come down to you."  
"Well, that's true," I said a little happier. We finally reached my house. I helped Margarita out of my boat, and Frederic followed. He stared at my house for a minute.  
"I guess it's big enough, but look at the location!" he laughed. Margarita and I both frowned.  
"Frederic, that wasn't funny," she said, annoyed. She turned from us both and walked the stairs to the door. Frederic and I just followed.  
"Welcome to my home!" I exclaimed as I threw my door open. Margarita immediately flopped onto my couch. Frederic seemed quite impressed.  
"You did all this yourself?" he asked in awe.  
"Oh yes, all of my domain was created and decorated by me."  
"It shows." He walked around and poked his head in Margarita's room.  
"Vell, you're certainly prepared to have Margarita for a vife," he said pulling his head back through the curtain.  
"I just love my room," said Margarita dreamily. I smiled.  
"Ist this your room?" Frederic asked.  
"Yes, that one's mine, but I'd prefer it if you didn't go in."  
"Vhy not?" he asked.  
"That's my business," I said curtly. He just shrugged. Just then, Margarita jumped up.  
"What time is it?" she asked almost panicking.  
"I believe it's about 9:30," I said looking at my clock.  
"We have to go! I've got rehearsal!" she exclaimed sprinting for the door. We all filed out down to my lake. I helped Margarita into my boat again, and Frederic picked up the oars.  
"I shall see you later tonight," said Margarita as she kissed me.  
"Take care Herr Opergeist!" Frederic waved.  
"Are you always going to call me that?" I asked getting a little irritated.  
"Ja! Sorry!" he yelled as he rowed away. I just watched them disappear around a corner, and then I retreated back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 11: Invitations**

I knew I could count on Frederic to keep our alliance a secret. He was always there for me. He and Dominic were the only ones who I would play with when I was a child. Other children seemed to avoid me. After we had walked through my mirror, Frederic bade me good night, and I got ready for bed. This was the first time in a while when I was to sleep in my room above the cellars. After I had donned my night gown, there was a knock at the door. I put on one of my robes and answered it. It was Dominic.

"What is it Dominic? I'm rather tired," I said impatiently.

"What happened with you two on the roof? Did Frederic propose?" he asked sliding past me and entering the room. I shut the door a little louder than I meant to.

"Dominic, you pushed him to propose didn't you?" I asked rounding on him. He frowned.

"You rejected him didn't you?" he asked curtly. I began to lose patience again.

"Look Dominic, I have a right to choose who I want to marry! I know you mean well, but you're being too controlling!"

"Margarita, you need still need to learn a few things about judgment before you can decide who to marry! Why can't you understand that-"



"No, you're the one who doesn't understand! You don't know anything about Erik! You've never sat down and talked with him, you've never gotten to know him! You're too busy being the oppressive older brother who feels the need to control your sister, just because she's younger than you! I know I was just some stray animal who was thrown into you and your father's lap, but I still have my own rights!"

"Margarita be quiet!"

"HOW DARE YOU?! GET OUT!" I rushed to the door and opened it. Dominic came forward, seized me by my shoulders and shook me.

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN? WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN?! WHY-" he stopped yelling mid sentence when my knee made contact with his groin. He fell to his knees coughing.

"Just get out Dominic, now," I walked away from him and sat on the bed. Dominic struggled to his feet, and left slowly. I threw myself down on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, as soon as I had gotten dressed, I flung my mirror door open, and almost flew down to Erik's house. When he opened the door, he greeted me with a look of surprise and bewilderment.

"Margarita, what are you doing here so early?" he asked, moving aside to let me in.



"Erik, we have to do something about my brother, NOW!" I exclaimed after flopping onto his couch.

"What happened now?" he asked sitting down beside me.

"He nearly attacked me last night. He found out that I had rejected Frederic, and he was on the brink of insanity! I actually had to protect myself in a physical manner!" Erik looked alarmed by my news. He got up and began to pace in front of me.

"Well, you are right, something must be done," he said tapping his chin thoughtfully. Finally he stopped.

"All right, I need to show I wish to have an amiable relationship with both Dominic and your father."

"Right, but how?" he sat down beside me again.

"I shall invite both of them to occupy my box for tonight's performance!"

"And Frederic as well?"

"Of course!"

"What makes you think my father and Dominic will actually accept your invitation?" I asked looking him straight in his yellow eyes. He frowned.

"Hmm, you have a point there. You yourself must convince them."

"How?" Erik got up again, and knelt in front of me.



"Any way you can. We have to try!" I bade him stand, and got to my feet.

"Well Erik, I'll try, but I don't know if it will work." He pulled me into his arms.

"I know you can Margarita, you have magic." I pulled away from him and turned my head away.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I know magic when I see it." I turned back to face him. He leaned forward and kissed me.

I watched while he wrote his note. Erik didn't seem to mind. When he finished, he handed it to me.

"You'll have to be the one to deliver it."

"I know, we wouldn't want some incompetent fool handling it" I made a pseudo-cough "Jean-Philippe!" Erik laughed. With one more kiss, I took my leave, and went to find my father and Dominic. I found them backstage watching the preparations being made for that evening. My father turned around and saw me first.

"Oh Margarita! There you are, I was beginning to worry!" he exclaimed warmly. He obviously had not been told about Dominic and my spat the night before.

"Well I'm all right. Where's Frederic?" I asked.

"He's over there with Angenette," my father pointed. I looked over and saw him. Our eyes met, and I waved him over.



"Guten morgen Margarita! Did you sleep well?" he asked when he came up.

"Oh yes. Listen, I have a note for all of you," I said, handing my father Erik's letter. Dominic made a disgusted noise.

"Not more ludicrous demands!" he spat.

"No, actually, it says 'I hope you, your son Dominic, and Monsieur Frederic will honor me by occupying my box tonight. There is an excellent view of the stage, and I trust you will find it satisfactory. I remain your obedient servant, O.G."

"Vell, this ist an interesting development," said Frederic stroking his goatee. Dominic immediately spoke up.

"We shouldn't do it, it's probably a trick to murder us," he said in an extremely hostile tone.

"Now now Dominic, if the Opera Ghost meant to murder us, he wouldn't waste his time luring us into his box, he'd have killed us when we were alone in one of the corridors," said my father. I was surprised to hear him speak with so much sense after one of Dominic's hostile warnings. Normally, he would act on Dominic's words immediately.

"I think ve should accept, that box has just been gathering dust for a vhile," said Frederic hopefully.

"It sounds to me like the Opera Ghost thinks very highly of all of you, he NEVER lets ANYONE sit in his box!"



"Well, it's all agreed then! Tonight, we sit in Box 5!" my father grabbed Dominic's shoulder briefly, and left. Dominic was obviously angry and worried. After we had disbanded, I rushed off to find Angenette and Clarabelle. I found them in the ballerinas' changing room.

"Angenette! Clarabelle! The Opera Ghost has invited my father brother and Frederic to sit in his box tonight!" I exclaimed. When they heard the news, all of the corps de ballet rushed over to me.

"Are you serious?!"

"That's amazing!"

"Are you sure it was really from him?" all the other ballet girls were chattering at once. I took Angenette and Clarabelle aside.

"Is it really true Margarita?" asked Clarabelle.

"You'll see tonight when we perform!" I said excitedly. I knew this was going to be a night to remember.

Finally, the time came. Angenette, Clarabelle and I watched and waited for when the ballet was to be performed. Sure enough, my father, Dominic and Frederic were all sitting in Box 5. Dominic still looked uneasy. My father and Frederic were perfectly content. Finally, after the performance, we all met back stage.

"Margarita, you vere vonderfull!" Frederic hugged me.



"Now, sitting in Box 5 wasn't so bad was it?" I asked Dominic.

"He still managed to interrupt all of a sudden!" said Dominic indignantly.

"All he did was ask how we liked the view," said my father, getting a little annoyed with Dominic.

"Come now, ve should be celebrating!" Frederic grabbed mine and Angenette's arms. On the way to the lobby, I felt something pull on my free arm. I looked and saw Erik's eyes in the darkness. I stopped. Frederic and Angenette looked at me.

"Margarita, what is…oh," said Angenette noticing who had my other arm. Erik emerged from the shadows.

"Margarita my darling, you were marvelous tonight. You as well mademoiselle Angenette," said Erik looking over at her. Angenette blushed and looked away. Erik brought me closer. Frederic let go of my arm.

"Monsieur Frederic, you enjoyed yourself did you not?" Erik asked.

"Oh ja Herr Opergeist! Very much so," said Frederic pretending to be nervous.

"Well, if miss Margarita will accompany me," Erik began to pull me away. Just then my father and Dominic showed up. My father saw what was happening and came over.



"Ahh! Monsieur Opera Ghost, so good of you to invite us to sit in your box!" he exclaimed pulling me away from Erik. Erik made no move to pull me back.

"I'm glad you found the experience to your liking," he said simply, and left.

"Well, we should go to dinner now," said my father leading me away. I just stared after where Erik had disappeared.

After dinner I hurried down to Erik's house. When he opened the door, I ran in and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh Erik! It worked! It really worked!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yes but do they trust me yet?" he asked.

"Well, Erik you of all people should know things like this take time," I said releasing him. We both sat down on his couch.

"You know Erik, there's a masquerade ball coming up."

"Ah yes, I know."

"You know everything don't you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. He smiled.

"Yes, everything that happens in my theater, I know about."

"Oh so it's yours now is it?" I asked rather amused by his impudence. Erik put his arms around me.

"I shall have to escort you to the ball."

"As Red Death?" I asked looking a little surprised.

"Well yes, why not?" he asked.



"Well, that costume scares a lot of people," I said getting up.

"Well you don't expect me to go wearing one of your tutus do you?" he asked getting up to follow me. I laughed.

"That would be interesting to see at least." Erik rolled his eyes. I walked into my room, Erik following close behind. I turned to face him.

"Do you always have to follow me everywhere?" I asked. He stopped.

"Well, I don't follow you into the bathroom."

"Well if you ever did, your lovely death's head would not remain on your ghostly shoulders for long." Erik laughed. I sat down on my bed, and Erik did the same. We sat in silence for a while. Finally, I spoke.

"All right, we shall attend the masquerade together, but what should I wear?" I asked.

"Ahh, there I can help. I have a new dress for you, but you will receive it later," he said leaning over and kissing my cheek. I smiled. I decided to get ready for bed, and Erik left to let me change. I got into one of the night gowns Erik had given me, and went to find him. He was sitting at his organ as usual, right next to his…unusual bed.

"Erik my love, I'm ready for bed now," I said putting my arms around his waist. He got up, and we both made our way to 

my room. We both got into my bed, and began our usual act of embracing.


End file.
